VacefiVesper
Inanus Solset, also known by her Trollian handle vacefiVesper, is a Sea Dwelling troll. Her chosen symbol is the Anglo-Saxon rune "feoh", which made the sounds for todays "f" and "v" (ᚠ). As an added point, this symbol also represented wealth, which fits in due to Inanus's high place on the hemospectrum. Introduction Be this fantroll This is where you can introduce your Troll homestuck-style. Keep in mind that everything on the page except for this section should be written in the third person. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Inanus is yet another Alternian Sea Dweller. She seems to enjoy wearing bright colors and somewhat fancy dresses. It is unknown whether or not Inanus has any jewelry, but for now it can be assumed that she does not. She also apparently wears lipstick the same colour as her blood, although it seems strange because it could just as easily wash away underwater unless it was waterproof, being a Sea Dweller. She has a "collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system", but this is not shown to be very obvious, considering her lack of glubbing (though she tends to call people she holds contempt towards "glubsters".) Her strife specibus is Scepterkind. She is a part of the Nautical Aristocracy, and was at one point the biggest cantidate for becoming the next Alternian Empress before someone passed her up in the spectrum. She is supposedly amphibious, as part of her home is above water. Her hive is a rather large one, being in a similar style to an Elizabethan Manor, with the top quarter protruding from the water. Inanus's blood is a deep Fuchsia, a color which was often used in women's fashion, which brought forth the color Fashion Fuchsia, named for the same application. This, being so close to Tyrian Purple (Feferi's blood color), got Inanus very close to becoming the heir to the Alternian throne until she was outblooded(?). Inanus's Lusus is a two headed ettin that she has regarded as being "rediculously strong, but just as if not even more stupid." She keeps him on the shore (since he can't breathe underwater) and feeds him the fish she catches, which, considering the lusus's enormous girth and size, must be quite a lot. Inanus is well known among her friends to be a bit cutesy but mostly kind of a klutz. However, she seems to hate incompetence (or very potent short-term memory loss) and gets very easily set off kilter. Additionally, she gets very serious when discussing the whole idea behind the Hemospectrum and the Alternian throne. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session. Trivia *Her first name is similar to the Latin word "inanis", which means void, complimenting the first part of her trolltag ("vacefi" is from "vacefio", which means "to become empty".) * Her last name is sol, which means sun, and set, so Solset= Sunset, which compliments the last part of her trolltag (Vesper means evening.) So, in a way, both her trolltag and actual name mean the same thing. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Violet Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Crp mmdude